Technical Field
The technology described herein relates generally to directed image capture systems used in conjunction with multidimensional modeling systems.
Description of Related Art
Some efforts have been made to generate accurate 3D models of buildings via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these 3D maps have limited texture resolution, geometry quality, accurate geo-referencing and are expensive, time consuming and difficult to update and provide no robust real-time image data analytics for various consumer and commercial use cases.